Teenage Dream
by PrettyLittleLiar
Summary: Jacob Black is the biggest player in school, Bella Swan loathes him with a passion and it just so happens she is his next target. But will she take part in his little game? "You are the cockiest, most arrogant jerk on the face of the Earth." AU/AH
1. Bad Boy

**Teenage Dream**

_Prologue_

_I had never thought it would be possible, but here I was__,__ living the impossible. I knew I couldn't just walk away, he meant too much to me. My love for him scared me. I had always thought he was the biggest jerk that ever existed, but he's got a kind heart. I was absolutely unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him…_

**Chapter 1: Bad Boy**

_Be my bad boy, be my man_  
_Be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend_  
_You can be my bad boy, but understand_  
_That I don't need you in my life again_

**Bad Boy**, Cascada

_Bella Swan you are such a pushover..._

My thoughts were all but kind as I stared at Jessica who was currently pouting, her hands clasped in front of her chest. No, absolutely not. I wouldn't allow it. It's time I start standing up for myself; I couldn't stand so many people taking advantage of me, the little albino. I wasn't stupid, I knew what they said behind my back, and they weren't very good things.

"For the last time Jessica, I said no. Charlie would kill me," I said

Her pout deepened even more and she slowly sank to her knees, "Please Bella, please, please, please."

I shook my head and crossed my arms over my chest, "No, I am not allowing you to host a party at my house. If Charlie found out-which he probably will-I'll be grounded for the rest of my life and I'm not taking that chance. Go ask somebody else."

She sighed, "But Bella, Mike is gonna be out of town, Angela's parents are at home sick and Lauren has a date."

"Then just change the date and have the party at her house," I said exasperated.

"I can't, she's booked for the whole week."

"Well, too bad," I said

Tears started to stream down her pale cheeks, "Please Bella, I'll do anything. Just please do this for me. Please, _for me_."

Just as I was about to give in the sound of an engine roared across the parking lot and I turned just in time to see a sleek black motorcycle pull in and park. The driver wasn't wearing a helmet, just a pair of flashy sunglasses. As he dismounted the bike and smoothed his jacket, I instantly recognized him. Glossy black cropped hair, high cheekbones, russet skin, bulging muscles and taut ass-yep it was definitely him. Jacob Black, player extraordinaire.

He was transferred from the reservation school after a pretty bloody fight he got into. The kid was sent to the hospital with a broken nose and jaw, multiple bruises and internal bleeding. It was pretty serious but Jacob was just left with a busted lip and a black eye. The kid's mother pressed charges but they were dropped for no reason. My father still won't tell me what happened. Everyone tended to stray away from him. The air around him seemed to scream danger.

Supposedly, to Lauren, he was the hottest guy in school. I didn't really agree with her on that. Personally I think my boyfriend, Edward Anthony Masen, was the best-looking guy here, but it seemed most of the female population, and some male, went for the bulky bad boy type. I preferred the emotional, romantic guys and some people called me a freak because of it. Like I cared, they have no right to judge me. I had good taste in men and Edward was truly the one for me. He was caring, sweet, protective and ultimately the best boyfriend a girl could ask for.

Sensing my heated gaze, Jacob peered over his shoulder. He lifted up his tinted glasses and placed them atop of his dark head. His mouth stretched out into a sexy smirk and he winked at me, those dark eyes twinkling. Mentally it didn't affect me, but my body betrayed me by shivering and my face immediately flushed. He threw his head back-revealing that strong, firm neck-and laughed. His laugh was deep and scratchy but seductive in ways I didn't even understand. He slipped his backpack on and headed threw the school doors without another glance and disappeared in the crowd of students.

I heard Jessica giggle from behind me and I turned back to give her a look.

She held up her hands defensively, "I'm sorry, I just can't help it. He is too hot to be true." A dreamy look clouded her features as she twirled a peace of her hair, still kneeling on the floor, staring out into space.

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding and took the front stairs two at a time. As I was about to push the door open a pale hand beat me to it. I followed it to a thin arm and finally to the gorgeous face of my boyfriend. His green eyes sparkled and that wispy copper hair was disheveled as always. He gave me a crooked grin and my heart did somersaults.

"Good morning love," he said in that soft velvet voice that always makes me melt.

"Morning Edward," I leaned forward for a kiss and he met me halfway, chuckling.

As our lips met and I sighed, his lips were so soft and a bit chapped but that was okay with me. The kiss was chaste and only lasted a couple of seconds, but it was still enough to make me turn into pudding.

"Come on love, we have to go or we'll be late for class," Edward said.

"Sure, I just got to get something. I'll meet you there," I said.

"Alright love," he kissed my forehead and vanished around the corner.

I exhaled and strode over to my locker. I entered my combination and grabbed my Biology book as soon as I opened it. I closed my locker and instantly jumped, a shriek bubbling in my throat. Jacob grinned, his eyes twinkling again. He was leaning against the locker next to mine, his ankles cross, arms crossed over that massive chest. I could practically make out his muscular abdominals through the thin white t-shirt he was wearing.

"Someone's jumpy," he commented.

I glared, "What do you want?"

He gave me an innocent look that made him look way younger than his 17 years, "Oh nothing, just wanted to see your pretty face."

Despite how irritated I felt, his words made me soften inside. I never really thought I was pretty. I was average, dull brown hair, heart-shaped face and big chocolate brown eyes. I was the picture of ordinary but I couldn't say the same for Jacob. He was extraordinary with his silky skin, chiseled jaw, wide nose and pearl white teeth that were the whitest that I've ever seen in my life. They contrasted beautifully against his dark skin tone. Jacob deserved to be on the front cover of a male model magazine. He'd break hearts all over the world.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"No problem, would you like me to escort you to class," he offered me his arm.

I giggled and quickly accepted it. He was so warm and strong. It was hard not to look at him.

_Maybe he isn't that bad after all..._

Snap out of it Bella! He is not good, he is bad news and the biggest player the world has ever seen. But no matter how hard I tried to convince myself, I couldn't pull away. Jacob's arm tightened around mine and he suddenly got a dark look on his face.

We started to slow down and came to a complete halt. I followed his gaze and nearly gasped. Edward stood, his features formed into a glower as he gazed at where mine and Jacob's arms intertwined.

"What's going on here love?" he asked

"Uh-um...nothing, absolutely nothing. Jacob was just walking me to class, nothing happened," I stammered and flushed at how stupid I sounded right now.

Edward acted as if I hadn't spoken and seemed to be sizing up Jacob's 6'2 muscular frame. He calculated any spot of weakness and decided which areas to go at first. And if you're asking how I knew this, I just know Edward that well. Every expression, every feeling, the different gleams in his eyes, I knew him like the back of my hand.

The classroom door opened and Mr. Mason's head popped out.

"Is there anything wrong going on here? Why aren't you guys in class?" he asked.

Edward put on a fake smile, "No worries, Sir. _Jacob_ was just dropping Bella off." He spat Jacob's name like it was a curse.

Jacob gave him a death glare.

"Alright then, I'll let you three off with a warning. Please head to class Mr. Black," Mr. Mason said

Jacob nodded and turned to me, "I guess I'll see you later."

He winked at me and left in a casual stride.

Let's just say Biology wasn't as good as I thought it would be. Edward kept glancing at me. Out of the corner of my eye I could see him writing something down a piece of paper before sliding it over to me. I sighed and opened it up, gazing at his neat handwriting.

_**I thought you said you were going to get something out of your locker, not flirt shamelessly with Black.**_

I bit my lip as the truth of his words crash into me like a two ton truck. Jacob and I were flirting but it was nothing. Plus, he's probably already making out with Lauren in the supply closet right now. I picked up my pen and wrote down my response.

_**I'm sorry, it won't happen again.**_

As he read it, I watched as he let out a deep breath, seeming visibly relaxed and relieved. The bell rang just then and I gathered my stuff, heading out the doors to my next class. I was randomly flipping through my Calculus book when I collided with something warm and hard. It knocked me back on the cold, linoleum floor.

"Watch it, Swan," I heard Lauren sneer and looked up.

I was shocked to see her hanging on to the arm of no other than Jacob. Lauren smirked and kicked all of my papers and books just as I was about to reach for them. They scattered all across the floor and I gasped as dozens of students trampled over them. I felt tears prickle in my eyes as I watched student after student step over my dog-eared copy of Wuthering Heights. It was a present I had gotten from my mother for my 14th birthday. It was my absolute favorite book and the only copy I owned. The hallway began to clear and I lunged for my book, but not before a stiletto-clad foot beat me to it. Lauren reached down and plucked up the book with her fingers and stood back up. I scrambled up and adjusted my backpack over my shoulder.

"_Wuthering Heights_? Are you serious Swan? Could you get any more cheesy?" Lauren flipped through the pages until she came to the last, blank page. In her scrawly handwriting, my mother wished me a happy birthday and signed with a heart and her first name.

"Aw, a birthday present from your mommy, how cute," Lauren made kissy faces at me and I blushed.

Jacob stayed quiet, watching the scene unfold before him. As he reached for the book, I feared he was going to the job done before Lauren could, but was surprised when he grabbed it out of her hands and handed it back to me. I sent him a small thank you with my eyes and he nodded, giving me a small smile. I tucked the book back inside my bag and proceeded to pick up all of my papers.

"What was that for Jakie?" Lauren screeched.

I giggled at her stupid nickname for him. Jakie definitely didn't suit him. _Jake_, yeah that fit perfectly.

"I told you never to call me that," Jacob growled.

"But Jakie, I always call you that," whined Lauren.

"God you are such a pussy," Jacob said and I could help the laugh that burst through my lips.

Lauren turned to me with a glare and Jacob just smiled.

"Stay out of this, bitch," Lauren said

Now it was my turn to glare. How dare she call me a bitch!

Just as I was about to respond with a witty remark of my own, she raised her hand and slapped me right across the face. My head snapped to the side on impact and my cheek began to throb with red-hot pain. It stung and hurt like hell. I felt something wet ooze down my cheek; I brought my hand up to touch it and the salty smell of blood wafted up to my nose. That little bitch cut me with her acrylic nails. I ground my teeth together as my vision went red.

* * *

**Yo, yo, yo! What's up my people! Haha, sorry about that, I just always wanted to say that. So, Amy here! I know I've been gone for a while; the pregnancy's been a real bitch along with the morning sickness. Danielle has gone on a quick trip to Puerto Rico to visit some family and will be back in two weeks tops. I actually find it unfair that she gets to skip school for so long, but oh well. This story was her idea and I'm writing it for her while she's gone. Before I go I just want to say that there's a poll up on our profile, go check it out and until next time, see ya! **

**Oh, I almost forgot! Special thanks to our beta ****xxtaylorlovesyouuxx!**


	2. Ordinary Girl

**Chapter 2: Ordinary Girl**

_Sometimes I'm lazy_  
_I get bored_  
_I get scared_  
_I feel ignored_  
_I feel happy, I get silly_  
_I choke on my own words_  
_I make wishes, I have Dreams_  
_And I still want to believe_  
_Anything can happen in this world,_  
_For an ordinary girl_

**Ordinary Girl**, Hannah Montana

I tapped the eraser of my pencil repeatedly against the desk, rubbing my left temple. My head ached from all the information I was writing on the history exam before me. Frustrated groans and sighs came from my fellow classmates. Through my peripheral vision I could see Jacob, looking at ease. Although he had a bad reputation, he was quite smart, a straight-A student. It was the only thing the teachers here liked about him, and also the only reason the school had taken him in. I turned back to my test, stumped by the question I was in. As the teacher's back was turned I felt something hit my hand. I looked over to see a crumpled up piece of paper. I stole a quick glance around the room, but saw no possible suspects. So I opened it:

_**#97-D**_

_**Hope this helps ;)**_

_**-JB**_

I smiled and stuffed it in my pocket, quickly jotting down the answer. I caught Jacob's eye and gave him a thankful look. He grinned and Edward glowered, sending me a meaningful look. I bit my lip and went back to work. Once I was done I handed my test over, confidant in my answers and returned to my desk. There was still a few minutes left, so I decided to let my mind wonder. The cut on my cheek burned beneath the bandage. It was just this morning that I had gotten it, from Lauren Mallory no less. She was currently in the nurse's office, recovering from a sprained wrist. I had messed her up pretty badly. Let's just say that she won't be getting any dick for a while…

_Just as I was about to respond with a witty remark of my own, she raised her hand and slapped me right across the face. My head snapped to the side on impact and my cheek began to throb with red-hot pain. It stung and hurt like hell. I felt something wet ooze down my cheek; I brought my hand up to touch it and the salty smell of blood wafted up to my nose. That little bitch cut me with her acrylic nails. I ground my teeth together as my vision went red._

_My nostrils flared and I gave her the best death glare I could muster before lunging, knocking us both to the floor. There was a flurry of punches and kicks, mostly from me. Lauren cried out every second I managed to land a hit on her. Jacob was yelling in the background, trying to stop us. His voice was like a distant echo, my blood pounded in my ears, blocking out most sound. _

_Finally his warm arm wound around my waist, lifting me off of Lauren's thrashing body. I struggled against his steel grip, but man was he strong. He shut me up and I was soon left panting, all adrenaline in my body fading and the sting of the wound on my cheek was reawakened. I grimaced and cupped my cheek. Jacob helped Lauren up and I noticed how she was cradling her hand to her chest, big fat tears spilling from her eyes. _Shedeserves it_, I thought. _

_Jacob escorted both Lauren and I to the nurse's office, making sure to stay between the two of us. I was fine, just a couple of bruises and a cut that hurt like hell. The nurse quickly swabbed some antibiotic cream and bandaged me up. As for Lauren, she stayed behind, the nurse had said she was definitely gonna need a brace. Lauren's reaction was priceless._

_She turned towards me with heated eyes, "You bitch! This is all your fault!"_

"_Ahem."_

_My body stiffened as did Lauren's. The small noise had come from the doorway and I could already tell who it __was__:__ The__ principal. _

"_Can somebody please tell me what has happened here?"_

_The nurse quickly scrambled out of the room. I turned, opening my mouth to speak my explanation but I didn't have a chance. _

"_Nothing happened, sir," Jacob began. I sent him a 'what-the-hell' look. He continued on, "Bella accidently tripped and fell on Lauren. Bella scraped her cheek when she landed on her notebook and Lauren landed on her wrist, causing it to sprain."_

_I was shocked at how convincing his tone was. Maybe Jacob could teach me a thing or two about lying, since I was absolutely horrible at it. I was too easy to read, my eyes were an easy give away. Sometimes I felt like an open book, all of my secrets and feelings just pooling in my eyes, screaming my personal life to everyone I made eye contact with. Right now Jacob's eyes were guarded; he kept an impassive face, his eyes never faltering as he looked the principal in the eye._

_Thankfully he accepted Jacob's lie and we were sent back to class._

I felt like I owed Jacob my life. If my father ever found out about this, I was dead five times over. Charlie was the Chief of Police, meaning he was a strict hard ass. The bell rang then, knocking me out of my deep thinking. I nearly jumped in surprise as I saw Edward standing in front of my desk, his expression hard. I gulped, noticing how the room was almost empty. I stood and gathered my stuff. Edward offered me his arm and I took it. It wasn't warm like Jacob's, but still good nonetheless.

We arrived at my next class and that was the routine for the entire day. Edward would pick me up and drop me off, a few pecks here and there. Nothing special. However, lunch was a totally different story. It started off as the usual, me sitting with Edward and his friends Mary Alice Brandon, Jasper and Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen. Edward seemed to freeze just then and I hesitantly peered over my shoulder to see a fast approaching Jacob. My heart nearly leaped out of chest at the sight of him. His hair shined under the fluorescent lights and his russet skin seemed to glow.

I immediately looked away though, I had a boyfriend, I shouldn't be thinking about Jacob in that way. I aimlessly picked at my salad and almost jumped teen feet in the air when the open chair beside me scraped against the linoleum. A jean-clad thigh came into my view and my eyes immediately snapped up, locking on a pair of onyx ones.

Jacob smiled, "Mind if join?"

Edward was the first to answer, "As a matter of fact, yes, we do mind."

Jacob's eyes immediately lost all depth as he turned his death glare on Edward. His hands clenched into fists, knuckles turning white which looked quite unusual against his dark skin.

"Actually," I cut in, sensing a fight about to brew, "I don't mind at all."

Just then some blonde skipped over and plopped herself down on Jacob's lap. It shouldn't have bothered me, but it did. Especially when she hungrily attacked his lips, his arms immediately went around her waist, holding her close. It was like a knife in my heart. I averted my eyes away from the love fest, mentally scolding myself for thinking Jacob was actually a good guy when he wasn't. He was just a player, and probably always will be. Period. So why was I feeling this hurt? I didn't have feelings for Jacob, Edward was my one and only. Right?

For some reason I couldn't bring myself to answer that question.

* * *

My truck came to a slow stop and I set it into park, climbing out and trotting over to the door, fishing for my keys in my pocket. Once I was upstairs I set my bag on my bed and slipped my shoes off. Jumping on my bed, I snatched my book, _Fired Up_. Jayne Ann Krentz was one of my favorite authors, apart from Jane Austin.

_The feel of her palms on his bare skin sent another rush of need through him. He reached down, seized the bottom edge of her black turtleneck and hauled the top straight up and off. He tossed it across a chair._

_The dark purple bra went next. He was breathing harder now, but he had to stop for a moment in order to enjoy the sweet curves of her breasts. By the time he was ready to move on; she had unfastened the waistband of his pants with fumbling fingers._

I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks, but I continued reading, too fascinated to stop.

_He picked her up and put her down on the bed. Starving for her, he ripped off his t-shirt and trousers, then lowered himself alongside her. The ancient springs groaned and the worn-out mattress sagged beneath their combined weight, but neither of them paid any attention. He knew that the fever was on both of them, heating their blood and their senses. _

_He rolled onto his back, taking her with him so that she was sprawled on top. The warm, vital weight of her body sent another sizzle of energy through him. The ripe, compelling scent of her arousal was a potent elixir. He was sure he had never been so hard or so far into the zone of his talent._

My blush deepened as I read further, eyes trained on every single text, soaking in every word of passion and intensity.

_He guided himself to her. She drew a sharp little breath when he thrust past the tight, delicate muscles at the entrance, but when he tried to stop, to give her time to adjust, she closed herself around him. _

_He covered her mouth, kissed her hard and went deep, going all the way. And then he was flying on the hot currents of sensation, and she soared with him._

_When her climax swept through her a short time later, he followed her into the burning rain._

I marked my place in the book and shut it, face flushed, breath turning to pants. My core burned and dripped with need for release. Almost hesitantly, my hand slithered down across my abdomen to the clasp on my jeans.

* * *

**I really don't do masturbating scenes, so sorry. ****For those of you who are asking, I am proud to say that I am having a baby boy. I'm having a hard time with names since there are so many, but I believe I will come up with one later on. Please review if possible, but no hurtful ones, I'm afraid my oversensitivity will get the better of me.**


	3. Let the Games Begin

**Chapter 3: Let the Games Begin**

_It's a game, she's to blame  
But who's keeping score?  
You can tell by my grill  
That I've done this before  
So let the games begin_

**Let the Games Begin**, Anarbor

_Casey Smith. _Check

_Laura Santiago. _Check

_Missy Shay. _Check

_Jessica Steel. _Check

_Jade Taylor. _Check

_Kristen Lopez. _Check

_Lauren Mallory. _Check

I scrolled down the list, checking off every single girl I've managed to bag in the past three months. My eyes came to an immediate stop at the last name. _Bella Swan. _Miss goody-two-shoes was the only girl left that I hadn't slept with in the entire school. She was a virgin, no doubt about it. Her pussy of a boyfriend certainly didn't have the guts to fulfill her needs. He was too formal, too inexperienced. She needed someone with years of training, like me, most definitely me.

I grinned; she'll never know what hit her.

* * *

During our history exam I noticed her having trouble with a problem. A quick peek at her paper told me it was number 97. I got out a piece of paper and wrote the answer for her, throwing it at her when the teacher wasn't paying attention. It flew by Mike Newton's head, making him turn to glare at me, but his face quickly composed itself as he saw it was me who threw it. It landed beside her arm and she quickly picked it up. I resisted a grin as she smiled and turned to me. I sent her a quick grin, which widened as her boyfriend glared. Chuckling, I finished up my test and turned it in right after Bella.

I didn't even flinch as Edward Mason stood, purposely bumping his arm against mine. My mouth formed a snarl. That little bastard, I'll show him who's boss. Not now, later. Where there are no teachers are around. The remainder of class I thought of one hundred different ways to mess up his pretty little face. Maybe break what's left of his balls, if he even has any. Even punch that lovesick expression he got every time he seemed deep in thought, probably thinking about romantic places for dinner. He made me sick. I always hated the romantic, lovesick pretty boys. They didn't put up much of a fight, too afraid to mess up their perfect hair and face.

I've been in some pretty bloody fights before, ones where I could feel the adrenaline pumping in my veins, my mind clouding with the want to kill, but nothing beat how much I wanted to mess up that little motherfucker.

My father didn't care as long as I got good grades and my mother died when I was just five. I hardly had any memory of her at all. All I knew was that she was a sweet and wise young woman with a big heart. When I turned 10, my father decided it was time to tell me about my mother. I could remember myself asking him where my mommy was, and why she wasn't here with us. I didn't take the news too lightly. I ran away that night, disappeared a full two weeks before some old lady reported seeing me in an alley. The cops found me sleeping on the slide in the park. They took me home and my father immediately pulled me into his arms, crying like a baby, whispering how worried he was about me.

The next two years were hard on the both of us. Dad missed mom; he was like a walking zombie. I sometimes had to force feed him. It only got worse when my father got into a car crash. I was scared that he would have to face the same fate as my mother did, but the doctor said he was fine. However, I was told he was wheelchair-bound for the rest of his life. I didn't accept. I couldn't; the pressure and responsibility was too much for a kid like me.

School was rough, food was scarce and the bills kept on adding up. Luckily Sue Clearwater had heard about our struggles and donated a whole bunch of money to us. We promised to pay her back and she told us it wasn't necessary, it was for a good cause.

At the age of 16 I got a job at the local auto shop, the pay was good and I was doing one of the things I had a passion for. Slowly and surely, we got our life back on track. The pain was still there and that was what the girls were for. I needed release; I needed some way to make the pain to go away. Soon, I got addicted; I loved the rush, the feeling of all that warmth. I fucked every single girl on my block in two weeks tops. It was just so easy, they just couldn't resist. I had been going to the gym, bulking up and I had cut my hair. I joined the football team, quickly becoming the new quarterback.

My life was perfect; I had girls and popularity, until George Straight. George was a new transfer student, good looks and a hell of a brain. I had always thought of befriending him, but that backfired in my face. Turns out Georgey wasn't as cool as I thought he was. He became my rival in a matter of minutes. Lunch was the turning point of our relationship. I had found out he had started a couple of rumors about me, some saying that I was secretly gay, others that I was addicted to steroids. It pissed me off and as soon as he entered that cafeteria, I let it all out. Lunging, I seized his collar and landed a pretty nice punch on him. He screamed and begged me to stop, but I didn't. Every student was cheering me on, encouraging me and my brain seemed to comply with their demands.

Cop after cop filed into the room and took an unconscious George to an ambulance, cuffing me as well. I was dragged out and placed inside one of their cars and drove off to the station. Chief Swan and my dad were close friends, so he let me go with a warning. George's mother sued my family and the station, but never won the case. Bitch just wasted her time and money.

The school had declared me a danger to have on campus and I transferred over to Forks High, thanks to my surprisingly good academics. My reputation earned me a top spot on the popularity list, including the sexiest guy in school. I had heard all about Lauren's 'Sexy List' and knew I was number one. It was actually very pathetic, but I wasn't one to complain. I knew I was hot, and the girls seemed to love my motorcycle. My muscular form was a good bonus. The girls just seemed to love tall, dark and handsome Native Americans.

The bell rang just then and I immediately grabbed my bag and sprinted out of the room. I had a special date with Lauren in the janitor's closet and I just couldn't be late. She was easiest catch in the school, so willing to believe anything I tell her. I then remembered she had sprained her wrist, all thanks to Bella. I sighed and retreated, heading towards my next class instead.

My father was waiting for me on the porch once I arrived home. I dismounted my bike and walked up to him, a smile across my face. My father was the only person I could truly share my secrets with and I was grateful to still have him with me.

"Did you have a good day son?" he asked

"Yeah dad, everything was great. I aced the history exam," I replied

He nodded, "That's good; supper's ready if you want some."

"You know, I'm a bit tired. I think I'll just catch up on some sleep. Big day tomorrow," I gave him a knowing smile and walked over to my room.

I strip down to my boxers and undershirt before climbing into bed. I was quickly out like a light.

* * *

**Banner for Teenage Dream is now up on my profile! Go check it out!**


	4. Speechless

**Chapter 4: Speechless**

_Cuz you leave me speechless  
When you talk to me  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
Can't help but surrender  
My everything to you_

**Speechless, **The Veronicas

The next few days passed by in a breeze. Edward seemed to get over what was bothering him. We both walked to gym together, hands linked, swinging limply between us. We entered the gymnasium together; he held the door open for me like the gentlemen he was. I walked over to the girl's locker room and changed into my shorts and gym shirt. The coach blew his whistle as I returned to the stands. I noticed Jacob exit the boy's locker room in a pair of basketball shorts, athletic shoes and a gym shirt, exposing his strong shoulders and something else-something black. I was instantly curious, but stayed beside Edward as the coach announced we were playing volleyball today, shirts and skins. Of course the boys were skins and I swear I saw Jacob grin.

Edward gulped as I turned toward him. He gave me smile and pulled his shirt over his head. Bare, that was the word to describe his chest. I managed a weak smile in return and turned back towards the court and-Holy Mother of God! Jacob was already shirtless and covering the expanse of his chest and muscular abdominals was a huge dragon tattoo. It looked new; a faded pink highlighted the outline of it, but it did nothing to diminish its beauty. He also had another of the Quileute tribal symbol on his right bicep, also highlighted in a faded pink. Was it even legal for him to have tattoos? He was just 17 right?

All the girls in the room were drooling, jaws practically hitting the floor. I heard Lauren swoon and saw her fan herself with her non-broken hand. Edward's grip on my hand tightened. Anger was coming off him in waves. Before I could ask what was wrong, the coach blew his whistle again, ordering us to pair off to our assigned teams. I gulped, let go of Edward and trailed behind Alice to the court. The boys stood opposite of us, the tall net the only thing separating us. Jacob seemed to earn envious looks from all the guys, making him crack a cocky grin and flexing his arms at his sides. I was mesmerized just watching the muscles working and shifting beneath that gorgeous skin.

_Snap out of it Bella_!

Okay, enough thoughts of Jacob. Focus on the game or maybe Edward. Only Edward was too busy glowering at Jacob, his arms wrapped around his midsection. His jealousy was clearly written on his face. I let out a deep breath as the game started at the coach's whistle. Mike Newton served the ball and Alice went low, managing to stop it from hitting the floor. I stood awkwardly, watching the ball fly continuously over the net. Before I knew it the ball slammed against the floor right in front of me, just inches from my feet. I flinched and glared at a grinning Jacob. He blew me a kiss and winked. My heart lurched and I ignored it, grabbing the ball and tossing it over to Jessica, who was too busy staring dreamily at Jacob's physique, so it ended up hitting her right on the head.

"Ow!" she screeched and stumbled back.

Everyone snickered, including me, and she clumsily reached for the ball, serving it. It went straight into the air, and then dropped right on _my_ head. My teeth clenched together at the light sting of pain and I grabbed the ball, tossing it back to Jess, _again_. I could hear Jacob's chuckle and resisted the urge to run over and strangle him.

After getting knocked in the head with ball again two times, I sat out and watched the remainder of the game. Edward never managed to get the ball; every time he tried, Jacob magically appeared out of nowhere and got to it before Edward could. It pissed me off to no end, but the coach seemed impressed, nodding approvingly at Jacob as he managed a sharp spike right under Alice's nose.

At the end of the game the boys won, 26 to nothing. Obviously Jacob had scored almost every single point for his team.

I quickly ran to the locker room and changed back into my regular clothes. I snatched my bag up and exited the locker room. As I zipped up my bag, not watching where I was going, I bumped into something hard and warm.

_God, why do I always manage to knock myself flat on my ass so easily_, I thought.

"Sorry," a deep, husky voice apologized and I froze.

I knew that voice.

I straightened up immediately and stared Jacob in the eye. He had finally put a shirt on-thank God or else I might've been too distracted to even think or talk straight. He smiled-a real smile- and my breath escaped me in a _whoosh_ing sound. It was bright and made him look so young. That smile could rival the sun. It was even better than Edward's crooked grin. _No, do not think about that_. _You love Edward._

So why was there an uncomfortable churning in my stomach as I admitted that? Again, I had no answer.

So, instead of replying, I brushed past him and walked away.

* * *

Edward met me outside after school, where I stood by his Volvo. He unlocked the car, not saying a word. I got in and set my bag down, immediately looking through his CD collection. I grinned as I retrieved the _Plumb_ album. I popped in the disc and the soft tunes of the track '_Cut_' filled the silence. I settled back into the seat and shut my eyes, drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

"_Bella. Bella love, wake up_."

My left side jostled and I groaned, my eyes opening against my will. Edward's face loomed just inches from mine, his cold breath fanning my face. I blinked and sat up, rubbing my eyes with the palms of my hands.

"Where am I?" I asked hoarsely.

"Home, Charlie's waiting for you," Edward said

"Thanks for the ride," I mumbled and gathered my things, stepping out of the car and closing the door behind me.

Edward was right. Once I was inside Charlie appeared, his features set into an emotionless mask. I knew Charlie didn't particularly like Edward.

"How was school?" he asked briskly.

"Good," I replied, "My team lost at a game of volleyball. Edward's won, even though Jacob managed to snag almost all the points."

Charlie's eyes immediately brightened at the sound of Jacob's name. Jacob's dad, Billy Black, and Charlie were really close friends. I couldn't say the same for Jacob and me.

"How's Jake doing?"

"He's…alright," I had a hard time searching for the right word.

Charlie nodded, "He's a good kid, Bells. Give him a chance."

"Do I really look like the slutty type, Dad?" I snapped, "Jacob's a player, never in a million years would I ever go out with him."

I turned on my heel and stomped up the steps, making sure to slam my door extra hard.

* * *

Later that night I got a call from an unknown number. I was curious-and stupid- so I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Good evening, sunshine," a husky voice greeted me and I nearly fell off the corner of my bed in shock.

"Jacob?" I gasped out.

"Last time I checked that was my name," he chuckled

"How did you get my number?" I asked. My voice hardened just a bit as the memory of his make-out session in the cafeteria with the blonde flashed through my mind.

"Jessica gave it to me," he said simply.

I sighed, "Of course she did."

He laughed, "It was pretty easy, actually. Just a smile and wink did the trick. Maybe I should ask her out. The last time I got laid was two days ago and poor Elvis is getting lonely. Would you like to lend a hand, maybe a mouth?" I could hear his smile.

I scoffed, "There's no way I will ever go near your dick you perverted pig."

He laughed again, "Didn't seem that way in gym today."

I instantly flushed, remembering his broad chest and tattoos.

"They were pretty, it's hard not to look at them," I admitted stupidly.

"Are you calling my babies _pretty_?"

"Yes," I answered and turned back to the Biology homework that sat on my lap.

"Way to damage my ego, Bells," he said and I froze.

_Bells_. Since when did Jacob start calling me Bells? That nickname was only used by Charlie, and occasionally Renée.

"You're welcome, _Jake_," I said back as I composed myself.

"So you came up with a new nickname for me?" he asked

"No, I actually think Dickhead is more suiting," I grinned

"Ouch, that one actually hurt you know," he acted hurt.

"I sure hope it did," I murmured

"I've got a surprise you," he suddenly said.

"Oh really?" I raised a brow.

"Yes really, now go open your window," he ordered

"Why should I?"

"Just open it Bells."

I sighed and sat up, walking over to my window, unlocking it and sliding it open. I gazed down and was immediatly speechless, at a total loss for words.

Jacob stood, one hand stuffed in his back hand, the other holding his cell phone to his ear. He was wearing a simple pair of dark wash jeans, sneakers and I couldn't see anything else from this view.

"Back up," he said to me.

I obediently stepped back a couple of feet.

There was the sound of feat pounding and tree branches swaying before Jacob Black stood before me, in _my_ room. _Shirtless_.

* * *

**I've already started working on a sequel. I know _sooo_ early, but I just had the idea and wrote it all down. So far I have nearly two chapters written and I can't wait to post them once this story is finished. **

**This is Amy signing out! **


	5. Closer

**Chapter 5: Closer**

_I wanna fuck you like an animal  
I wanna feel you from the inside  
I wanna fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed _

**Closer**, Nine Inch Nails

_"I've got a surprise you," he suddenly said._

_"Oh really?" I raised a brow._

_"Yes__,__ really, now go open your window," he ordered_

_"Why should I?"_

_"Just open it Bells."_

_I sighed and sat up, walking over to my window, unlocking it and sliding it open. I gazed down and was immediately speechless, at a total loss for words._

_Jacob stood, one hand stuffed in his back __pocket__, the other holding his cell phone to his ear. He was wearing a simple pair of dark wash jeans, sneakers and I couldn't see anything else from this view._

_"Back up," he said to me._

_I obediently stepped back a couple of feet._

_There was the sound of feat pounding and tree branches swaying before Jacob Black stood before me, in __my__ room. __Shirtless__._

My heart seemed to stop, my lungs faltered as if they didn't know how to take in the air I was breathing in. Beautiful wasn't even the word to describe him at this moment. Sure I had seen him like this at gym, but it was different this time, he was standing in my room. A million dirty thoughts were running through my head at the moment. The burning in my core returned with fiery vengeance. I nearly gasped and rubbed my knees together, hating myself for not wearing any underwear. The rough material of my shorts caused more friction and the wetness kept on pooling between my legs.

"You know you're gonna catch flies," Jacob said and motioned to my gaping mouth.

I quickly snapped it shut and I crossed my arms over my light tank top, feeling overly exposed before him. He grinned and closed the distance between us.

"Why are you hiding from me Bells?" he asked

I didn't answer, keeping my eyes trained on his naked torso, not able to meet his eyes.

His hand cupped my chin and he pulled my head up.

"Look at me Bells," he said

I felt so lost looking into those pools of swirling dark chocolate. They were so captivating and inviting, almost hypnotizing. I shuddered as his hand drifted down my bicep to my elbow and my hand. He took it in his and I gazed down at them, marveling at how warm his hand was. Mine was so small compared to his, just barely filling in his palm.

I looked back at him, "What are you doing here?"

He looked confused, "I don't know."

I removed my hand from his and took a seat on my bed. My fingers toyed with a lose thread of my sheets.

"I guess I just wanted to see you," Jacob sat down beside me.

"Why?" My eyes were still locked on the string.

"I don't know." He sounded frustrated, "I just can't stay away from you."

My eyes met his and I saw something in them flash before he composed himself. He was lying; his body language easily gave him away.

I glared at him, my past feelings of hate for him resurfacing, "Get out."

He literally looked flabbergasted, "What?"

I wasn't a fool; his charm would never work on me. Every other girl might've believed him, and they're idiots. Clearly they didn't have any common sense. Why else would the biggest player in school sneak into a girl's bedroom just to say he couldn't stay away from her? Obviously he wanted to get laid with the last,_ innocent_ girl left in town. He disgusted me and I couldn't stop thinking about how much pussy his dick has fucked. Probably hundreds, we did have a population of over 500 students and over half of that were girls.

I even remember the time I walked in on him humping Lauren's leg as she made these weird and retarded sounds. She sounded like a cat getting a back wax-no, scratch that, she sounded like a starving camel in the middle of the desert. Yeah, that was what it really sounded like. Hell, I got a graphic flash of her plastic, silicone boobs. She was a perfect replica of Barbie; she could even be her sister. I laughed on the inside at that thought.

"Bells?"

My mind was brought back to the present at the sound of my name coming from Jacob's lips.

"I said. Get. Out," I repeated my previous words.

Hopefully his ears would actually pick up the meaning of those two simple words.

His jaw tightened and I could see the muscles working tightly as he ground his teeth.

"You want me to leave?" he asked

"Yes."

"Fine," he stood up and absentmindedly dusted his pants off.

I watched as he strode over to the window, his shoulders slumped, head bowed.

I didn't know what happened next. My brain was too slow to even comprehend it. In a matter of seconds Jacob had spun around and smashed his lips against mine. I gasped, my eyes widening as a blast of heat shot through my core.

I knew it was wrong, but I found myself kissing him back, our lips dancing hungrily. His velvety tongue ran over my bottom lip and I whimpered. He smiled around my lips and I grasped his hair in my fists, loving how silky it felt. His scent was constantly crashing down on me, heaps of pine and honey assaulted my senses. It was more addicting than any cologne.

I clung to him like he was my last life source as he laid us down on my bed, him on top. There was no space between us, no breathing room but we didn't seem to care.

I gasped aloud, probably louder than I should have, as Jacob swiftly entered me with two fingers. My hips bucked and I gripped his biceps for leverage.

"So tight," he mumbled under his breath.

I felt his fingers ever so slowly brush up against that tiny barrier that sealed my virginity. I mewled as his speed increased, fingers stroking my inner walls, thumb working furiously over my clit. It became too much and soon I was trashing under him. He used his free arm to anchor me down. I could see the sweat forming on his brow as he grunted. He was sporting a pretty impressive hard-on and I felt ecstatic I had caused that reaction out of him. I could feel the warm knot forming in my stomach, expanding to my core. It exploded, sending a buzz of pleasure across my body.

"Edward!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, immediately noticing my mistake.

Jacob froze above me, his movements halting. In the blink of an eye he had jumped off of me and was near the open window. I could see the straining in his muscles, his hands curled into tight fists.

The sound of Charlie's boots hitting the wooden floor echoed through to my ears and I shut my eyes as the door knob turned, expecting shouts and gunshots, and nothing.

"Bells, sweetie?"

I opened my eyes to see Charlie standing my doorway but Jacob was nowhere to be seen. The only physical evidence that he was here were my wrinkled top and the warmth that still lingered on my lips from the kiss.

_That was fast. _

* * *

That wasn't the last time I saw Jacob, however. I was at the public library, looking for a book for my essay when I spotted him in the corner sitting alone. His hair was shaggy; his dark wash jeans were faded with grease stains on them as was his white t-shirt.

I smoothed down my shirt and began to close the massive distance between us. Just then a girl, a _woman_, skipped over and plopped down in the seat next to him. Gorgeous wasn't even a word to describe her. Her black hair was waist-length and curly, it shone in the ugly light. Her eyes were a brilliant and bright hazel and she had high cheekbones. Her hunter green sundress slung to her figure and seemed to make her honey-colored skin brighten. Gold strappy sandals graced her delicate feet, her toes painted a creamy lavender.

I watched as he laughed at something she said. She giggled and scooted her chair closer to his. The name tag over her left breast read _LEXIE_.

Jacob's eyes met mine and they turned cold, distant. Lexie followed his gaze and her captivating orbs fixed on me. She leaned over and asked him a question, her eyes never leaving me. Jacob shook his head and returned back to his stack of papers and books. Lexie shot me a sympathetic look; I responded with a cold glare and marched back over to my car.

A few days later I spotted him at the local diner.

Charlie ordered the regular-steak (medium-rare), mashed potatoes and some veggies. I got a cheeseburger with a side of fries. That's when I noticed _him_. He was sharing a booth with his father. I watched as he happily chewed his burger. The waitress came over in a flash of honey-colored skin and midnight hair. I nearly choked on my fry as I realized it was Lexie.

Everywhere I went she would always magically be there. For example, I was shopping at the dinkiest store in town when out of nowhere the door opens and she walks in, her hair blowing in the wind. She looked every ounce of a Victoria Secrets model as she strolled down the aisles, randomly placing things in her basket. I got the hell out of that place as fast as I could.

Charlie glanced at me worriedly, "Everything alright Bells?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm just not feeling that great. I'll be in the car."

I left my share of the bill on the table and dashed out the door to the cruiser. I buckled myself in and let out a deep breath. Leaning back on the seat, I shut my eyes and let the silence envelop me. A few minutes, maybe seconds, of my peaceful bubble was ruined as someone tapped on the window. I jumped, my eyes snapping open, wide and alert. I was relieved to see it was just Charlie. I unlocked his door and he slid in.

Just as we pulled out of the parking slot, my eyes landed on a beat up truck and they widened as Jacob's face appeared as he rolled down his window. His gaze was solemn, his expression impassive. His eyes seemed to see into my soul, burning a hole in the depths of my sanity. I shuddered and quickly turned away, wanting to look anywhere but his face which seemed to scream a thousand words at me.

As soon as I stepped foot into the house, I raced up the stairs jumped right into the shower, still fully clothed. I turned the dial all the way to cold and shivered as the buckets of freezing water spilled on my head, coating my body and soaking my clothes. My teeth chattered as Charlie furiously banged on the door. I shut off the water and dried off a bit with a towel. I unlocked the door and pushed past Charlie to my room, slamming it and locking it behind me. Charlie didn't come to check up on me after that.

My insides hurt and my stomach grumbled from the lack of food I fed it. But I didn't move. I just watched my reflection in the mirror for what seemed like hours. Finally the heavy spell of sleep seemed to crash down on me and my eyelids drooped. I grumbled and forced them open, not wanting to sleep just yet. Too bad I didn't have that much luck; I fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

* * *

School on Monday was even more deteriorating. Jacob ignored me like I was the influenza, Lexie tagging along behind him. All the guys were drooling when they saw her, but she paid them no mind, she had eyes only for Jacob. I wanted to gag myself; luckily I had Edward for support despite how guilty I felt. I had cheated on him, with _Jacob_.

I felt disgusted with myself, especially this morning. I looked dead with huge bags under my eyes. I had to put on about a pound of foundation just to cover them up.

Edward met up with me in the parking lot, as usual. I smiled and he pulled me into a deep kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I had to remind myself that even though what I did was wrong, I still hadn't cheated on him in my heart. He owned it for the rest of eternity.

I giggled against his lips as he playfully tickled my sides and tightened my arms. We pulled back for air and I rested my head against his chest. He kissed my hair and pulled me closer to him. A few catcalls had us turning around to see our friends approaching fast. Alice was the first one to reach us; she crushed me into an embrace that would be labeled as a bear hug only she was about the size of a pixie. Emmett was next and the rest soon followed, Mike's hands lingered a bit longer than I liked and luckily Edward didn't notice it.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Lexie and Jacob walking over to his bike. He handed her a fiery red helmet, of course he didn't have one for himself. Suddenly his eyes met mine and my stomach did flip flops. Lexie tugged on his hand, only he didn't pay attention to her.

What he did next totally confused me.

He smiled; wide smile that reached his eyes, lighting them up. He mounted his back and Lexie climbed on back. His eyes never left mine and the smile never disappeared. He gave me a small wave and zoomed out of the lot, leaving behind a trail of dust and smoke.

_What the hell? _


End file.
